otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Query
Colony Landing Zone ---- ::A flat area of cleared land on the verge of a huge, rough cylinder of obsidian-hued rock that juts like an overgrowned piling from the surrounding froth of blue-green sea. A rudimentary sign - the top of a plastic cargo crate that has been engraved and painted rather expertly - declares: PALLAS COLONY, MARTIAN REPUBLIC, EST. 3001. ::Although the spacecraft landing area covers a fairly remarkable segment of the southern lip of the mesa, the rest is taken up by a cluster of domes that make up the starter colony facility, accessible via the arrivals center. ---- Rathenhope stands at the bottom of the ramp. "...the Athena is late." Leodhais glances at his watch and nods. "It is." Ruin carefully steers his newly mechanized wheelchair down the Iuppiter's ramp, testing the controls. "I don't mind that," he says. "Though it's always possible that this location was meant to be a trap." Takoda wanders down carefully, looking around. He positions himself a small distance from Rath, slightly outwards from the ship, facing outwards. "Seems a bit quiet." he comments. Leodhais takes a similar position, except with Ruin, being on guard. "...quiet, yes," he says. Rathenhope shakes his head. "It's always been here. Our investigations have always led here." Jantine has arrived. Jantine disembarks from the IND Iuppiter Lucetius. Alandra has arrived. Alandra disembarks from the IND Iuppiter Lucetius. Ruin looks around, the motor humming softly as the chair moves forward to join the others. "I wonder why," he muses. Takoda keeps looking around standing perfectly still. He's standing outboard and a small distance away from Rath who's at the end of the ramp. Leodhais is in a similar position outboard of Ruin. "I don't like coincidences." "It's not a coincidence," Rathenhope notes certainly. "We stick together, might as well wait here for the Athena." Alandra steps out of the airlock and looks back as if waiting for someone. she then looks back to everybody else surrveying the scene. Jantine comes out of the airlock, clad in his flak jacket which seems to be restricting his movement further due to the crutches, "I thought you said we wouldn't be leaving the ship," he comments to Lan, moving in front of her and looking a bit warry. Ruin moves the joystick on the arm of his wheelchair, turning it. "You don't have to," he says blandly. "But if you want answers, you need to." Marlan'Kamir has arrived. Marlan'Kamir disembarks from the GMF Athena. Leodhais looks to the sky, frowning, as if waiting for something. Kastaprulyi has arrived. Kastaprulyi disembarks from the GMF Athena. Takoda keeps watching the horizon, mumbling quietly to himself. Marlan'Kamir follows Kas out of the airlock. She straightens her jacket as she scans the area and begins a slow walk down the boarding ramp. Everyone is standing around the Iuppiter's ramp. Rath peers as the Athena lands, raising an eyebrow. "...Show time." Marlan'Kamir moves down the ramp headed towards Rathenhope, "Captain." she says with a nod, "I'm glad to see you've arrived well, da." Alandra looks back to Jan, "I said I didn't know if we would," she says before heading the rest of the way down the ramp. Leodhais bows formally to Marlan, and moves a little close to Ruin, still scanning the sky. Jantine moves down on his crutches, trying to get ahead of Lan. He sighs a little, whispering something to Lan, before looking to Ruin "She had told me we weren't leaving the ship when I agreed to this," he comments. Kastaprulyi follows quietly at the side of Marlan'kamir, keeping its usual five-foot height in the afternoon light. The young Centauran offers a feeling of greeting to those at the Iuppeter. Takoda nods respectfully, his pendant visible outside of his flak jacket, possible from where he's been holding it. He takes a few steps towards Rathenhope, but keeps himself positioned so he has a clear view of the area. Rathenhope nods back to Marlan. "As am I that you are here." He gestures with one hand to the people with him, ignoring Jan's comment. "...I hope you don't mind if my crew comes along. Though I would guess that's the person we're going to see's choice." Leodhais closes his eyes for a few seconds and then opens them, taking a deep breath. He looks over to Rath and then Takoda, watching them for cues. Ruin sighs, closing his eyes briefly. "We can return to the ship if it's an issue," he says calmly. "But I'll admit to being fascinated at the prospects." Marlan'Kamir shakes her head slightly, "I don't forsee a problem." Marlan'Kamir replies, "PRTR should be fine with it, da." she motions towards the arrivals center, "He should be at the science outpost, da." Alandra shakes her head, "I would like to go," she says softly. "I'm very curious." "Do you know what PRTR's been doing recently?" Kas adds inquisitively. Jantine sighs a little, shaking his head and edging slightly in front of Lan, perhaps looking a bit defensive. Leodhais sidles over to Jantine and murmurs something to him. Takoda returns Leodhais' glance but his face and posture are completely neutral. Keeping Rath in his view, his eyes watch the proceedings, not stopping to look at any one thing in particular. "Assisting in science research here." Marlan'Kamir replies, walking towards the arrivals center. Rathenhope turns to the others. "Off we go," he says quietly, turning to follow Marlan. Colony Arrivals Center ---- ::The basic framework of a starter colony has grown around this broad patch of leveled earth in the geographic center of the half-mile wide, three-quarter-mile long mesa cap. An expertly designed, if hastily constructed, access road links this area with the colony landing zone. Geodesic domes that range in size from sheds to communal habitations are clustered around this commons, which acts as a sort of crossroads for the colony in development. Equipment is rolled or antigrav-sledded from storage to the various facilities at which they might be needed, whirring or rumbling across the center. ---- Marlan'Kamir motions towards the geodome to the left, "That should be the science post, da." she moves in that direction, "Thats where we'll find him." Ruin looks at Rath. "He works here," he says. "This could be...really interesting." Rathenhope nods in agreement. "It could. Guess we'll see," he says, following Marlan. Jantine just shakes his head a bit at Leodh, following after. He does his best to stay in front of Lan, still defensive. Takoda keeps fairly close to Rath, following along. Scientific Research Post ---- ::A relatively small geodesic dome, big enough to house a ring of computer work stations where colonial scientists collect and analyze data yielded from their climatological, geological, oceanographic and biological sensor systems. Here, the brightest minds of the Martian Republic explore the features of Deserata that make the world unique - although a brief study of the analytical monitors would show a less altruistic motivation at work. The displays show breakdowns of minerology reports, with the most valuable deposits in bright red. ---- Kastaprulyi returns an interested acknowledgment to its captain and sontinues 'listening' attentively as it follows at her side. PRTR-001 is currently standing at one of the monitoring stations, observing the flow of data on the display screen. He turns to regard the newcomers entering the dome, led by Marlan'kamir. With the voice of David Ransom Porter, the mechanoid says, "Doc. You're late." Marlan'Kamir smirks slightly, "Da, well...we don't all have an internal clock to keep us on time, da." she replies as she steps furthur into the room, "Brought you a few visitors, da." Rathenhope walks in just behind Marlan, eyes keenly looking over PRTR-001 as he spots the Phyrrian. "Just a few," he adds to Marlan's comment. He walks towards the Phyrrian, offering a hand to him, seemingly unphased. "Captain Thomas Corvus Rathenhope," he introduces himself. Ruin's mechanized wheelchair hums softly as he enters - scooting well back, so that adjusting position doesn't run the wheels over people's feet. His eyes widen as he looks at PRTR - the absolute rapt fascination of someone presented with ultimate Shiny, but he does at least keep his mouth shut. Leodhais comes up behind Ruin, and grins at his expression, standing next to him, and remaining quiet. Takoda walks in and stops a small distance into the room. He scans around the room and moves so that he can see most of the room. He stands quietly, his head cocked to one side as though intruiged, though his features and posture are neutral. The mechanoid grasps the offered hand and shakes it slowly, releasing before saying, "Captain Rathenhope, good to meet you." He ponders the others in the dome, then looks back at Rathenhope. "You're here about the numbers and the nanoterrorism, right?" Marlan'Kamir's hands move behind her back as she takes a step back, allowing Rathenhope to speak. Her gaze flicks to Kas then back to PRTR. Jantine enters in on crutches, his left leg held up, foot in a cast. He's looking as if he's trying to keep himself in front of someone else behind him, somewhat defensive. Rathenhope tilts his head at PRTR, then smiles faintly. "I'm that obvious hmm?" he asks, then shrugs. "That is indeed why I am here." Kastaprulyi circles around to float behind and to the side of Rathenhope, observing quietly for the moment. Alandra enters in behind Jan a bit of a frown on her face. "I'll help any way I can," PRTR-001 replies. "I'm not sure how big a help I'll be, but I can assure you that these events are just as troubling to me as they are to you." Rathenhope nods slightly. "I can understand that." He pauses, tilting his head, looking back at the others for a moment before his gaze flicks back to the Phyrrians. "I guess the first question is how much do you know?" Marlan'Kamir grins slightly at that, gaze dropping for a moment before returning to PRTR expectantly. Leodhais puts one hand on the back of Ruin's chair, still lstening quietly. Jantine just comes to a halt, leaning against his crutches, still looking a bit defensive as he just listens. "About the numbers?" PRTR-001 offers the rough mechanical approximation of a shrug. "I studied the data after the attack here. It makes sense that it refers to the sixth minute of the sixth hour on the 22nd day of September. The repetition of the numbers in so many incidents, however...that suggests a sort of sneaky insistence that makes me think we're talking about a warning and maybe we ought to start thinking about what it means." Takoda glances over at Jantine and Alandra before letting his gaze travel over the rest of the group. Alandra comes to a stop next to Jan and places a hand on one of his arms, as she listens to the conversation herself. Marlan'Kamir nods slightly at that speaking up now, "PRTR, I don't think you're the first to come to that conclusion, da. It's not a ground breaking one" Marlan'Kamir notes. "But its a pretty broad warning, da. Who has the technical means and ability to carry out the breadth of attacks that we've seen? As far as i can tell...it'd be a rather short list, da." "A numerical code has the advantage of several possible interpretations," says Ruin quietly. "The same equation can represent anything from a complex sentence in a given language, to a formula representing crowd dispersal, to a representation of three dimensional movement in robotics. Can you assist us in applying context?" Rathenhope raises a hand. "...We have information that proves that the attack here at least was done using equipment of Phyrrian design," he says simply, seeing what PRTR's response to that is. "The Phyrrian connection isn't surprising," the mechanoid replies. He walks over to one of the unoccupied stations and waves a hand over a sensor, activating a holodisplay. He brings up a virtual web that shows crisscrossing lines of colored light, linking the various incidents that have occurred. "Personally, I've been expecting this kind of thing ever since the Strategic Retreat fired a Coreseeker at their planet and nearly killed the Overmind." Jantine just remains where he is, still looking a bit defensive as he listens. He glances to Lan a moment, then back to the rest of he group. Ruin tilts his head. "This kind of thing?" he asks. Rathenhope blinks, taking in the information. "...Revenge wouldn't make sense for the Overmind, would it? A response to a threat perhaps..." "Does the Overmind guess it's safe from nanotechnology weapons?" Kas adds worriedly, shifting for a better view of the display. Takoda maintains his view of the room, looking from one person to the next and listening intently. PRTR-001 turns to regard Rathenhope. He clasps his hands behind his back. "Why would revenge not make sense? Do not mistake a Phyrrian for an emotionless being without selfish motivations. Especially do not make that mistake about the Overmind. I have been close to that one's mind before. It can be remarkably cruel and devastatingly petty in its thought processes." He looks toward Kas. "The Phyrrians are not always united in their causes. If I were to guess, these nanoterrorism attacks are the product of a rebellious subfaction that is, believe it or not, sympathetic to offworlders and want us to be aware of an impending threat from those loyal to the Overmind." Marlan'Kamir nods slightly in agreement, "The overmind may not be unemotional, but it is certainly logical, da. If these acts *are* being commited by the Overmind or a faction loyal to it, then there'd be no sense in giving us any warning of the upcoming attack. But if we *are* being warned, then we might assume that there is some chance of our preventing the attack somehow, da." "Play connect the dots...the attacks almost seem to circle Deserata," says Ruin quietly. "Which had the highest potential body count." Jantine blinks a little at that "If they're sympathetic why are they hacking people's limbs off?" he asks softly, looking down to his foot for a moment, the question doesn't seem to be directed at anyone in particular. "Do you think we would be able to predict where the next attack is going to be then?" Lan asks curiously. Rathenhope nods to Ruin. "Mm." There's another pause as he thinks something over, and when he speaks it's slow. "...What about Mars?" he asks quietly. "Three members of a top secret defense program killed, another three injured. Setting their defense program back two years, doesn't give them much chance to defend themselves." "When were groups of Phyrrians disagreeing before?" Kas inquires with a bit of puzzlement. The mechanoid swivels its head toward Marlan'Kamir. "I believe we are being warned of an attack on a scale that will be too broad for prevention. At best, we can probably *prepare* for it. Make ready." A mordant electronic chuckle. "Feels a little too familiar, actually. Reminds me of those last months before Sanctuary." He crosses his arms over his chest. "These are warnings. If I were to wager, we can expect a massive attack by the Decimator Fleet on September 22. It will be broad-based and far-ranging. It might even start here, on Deserata." He looks toward Jantine. "They wanted to get our attention. They tried doing it with slot machines and information networks. When that didn't work, they moved to more...attention-getting...techniques." Another mechanical shrug. "I would not hazard a guess at when they might try to issue another warning, but perhaps we could forestall it by making public our suspicion that it *is* a warning. If they think we got the message, maybe they'll stop trying to drum it into our heads." Leodhais tightens his grip on the back of Ruin's chair, though his expression reveals nothing. Ruin slants a look at Rathenhope. "We ignore him," he says. Then tilts his head back to look at Leodhais. "Press release. Ask your questions now, Leodh, if you need corroboration for any of it." Takoda frowns, suddenly showing emotion. "They are capable of /emotion/?" he asks stressing the word. "Of feeling anger? Jealousy? Sadness? Happiness?" he asks of the mechanoid. Marlan'Kamir frowns, "We had how many millions dead then? How many years of enslavement for those that stayed behind." she shakes her head, "Nyet. There has to be other options, da. In fact...i must say i'm a bit hoopin surprised." her Mierznykovy accent thickens, "that you seem to be so calmly accepting this, da." she looks over at Takoda and snorts, "There's alot about the multiverse you don't know, da." Leodhais nods, clearing his throat a little. "What's the size of this fleet? What capabilities does it have?" he asks. Ruin blinks at Takoda. "All human emotion is the result of chemical interactions in the brain," he says. "Chemical - chemistry. Denoted in equation form. Anything which can be represented in a mathematical formula, an AI can be programmed to replicate." Rathenhope rubs at his temples. "He's going to go -mad-," he sighs, then mouths something to himself, shaking his head. Marlan just gets a look. "We -have- been contemplating this already, preparing ourselves." PRTR-001 leans against one of the desk stations. "I do not have access to all of the current numbers of the Decimator Fleet, but based on calculations of all available data on the Line of Pain ... and its disappearance ... well, I'd say we're talking something on an order of magnitude larger than the Clawed Fist Fleet. The Overmind is obsessive and thorough." He turns his attention toward Marlan'kamir once more. "There may be *one* thing we could do." Jantine frowns a little, looking down, then over to Ruin, then to Leodh and PRTR, not saying anything else. He still appears a bit defensive though. Leodhais considers this, taking out his PDA and writing it down. "Have you any idea what they'd want to do? Enslave us or kill us or...?" "They don't *need* slaves," the mechanoid replies. "They can make plenty of workers. No. They want to eliminate all sentient organic lifeforms." "That's a lot of eliminating," Lan says in a thoughtful tone Marlan'Kamir smirks, "One thing we can do...thats what i want to hear, da." a pause, "What is it thats running through that binary tin can of yours?" she asks. Rathenhope frowns a little. "...mm." He's obviously just thinking stuff over, falling silent. "It probably won't work," PRTR-001 offers by way of a caveat. "But perhaps we could talk to the Overmind. Through me. I'd have to go to Phyrria, get past the Decimator Fleet, and convince the guards that I'm not there to cause mischief. And then I could...talk. Perhaps there's a way to appease the Overmind and stop this invasion before it happens." Leodhais looks to PRTR-001. "Might I quote you?" PRTR-001 nods at Leodhais. "Of course." Ruin tilts his head. "Your honest assessment of the chance of success of that plan?" he asks. "As compared, for example, to convincing the Orion Arm of the danger?" "Honestly?" The mechanoid chuckles electronically. "I like my chances with the Overmind better than I do convincing people all over the galaxy to prepare for a Phyrrian genocidal invasion." Rathenhope smiles just a little. "Should we make it public anyway?" he queries. "In your opinion." "If you want to stop the warnings - and the bloodshed that goes with them? Yes." PRTR-001 laces his fingers before himself. "Talking to the Overmind is necessary, but it is vital that we also put a stop to these nanoterrorism attacks. Make the realization public and I expect the 'warnings' will end." Marlan'Kamir frowns words heavily laced with Mierznykovy now, "Thats as hoopin stupid a plan as your counterpart might come up with." Marlan'Kamir notes. "Outright suicidal, da. You're lucky you got out of there the first time without going to the scrap heap." she looks over at Rathenhope and shakes her head, "Don't listen to him, da. He's suicidal, its one of his inherited characteristics." she looks to PRTR, "I've got no doubt we could convince the galaxy that there's an invasion coming, da. Their knowing the source of the invasion is irrelevant. The question is, even if they know, is there anything that can be done to keep it from happening, da. Convincing the Overmind if its gone to these lengths an especially YOUR trying to convince itjust seems suicidal t me." Ruin grumbles to himself. "Which is what I wanted to do at the getgo, but Jeff said no...at least now when I tell him to stuff it I can give him a reason." He looks at Marlan'kamir. "Jeff laid everything we know before OATO," he says flatly. "They ignored him. We laid down strong evidence Phyrria was behind the attacks and were *ordered* to hold our silence. If we don't force them to react they're going to stick their heads in the sand. Turning and running isn't....electable politics." Leodhais puts a hand on Ruin's shoulder. The mechanoid nods slowly at Ruin. "Well, that's why I said I liked my chances better with the Overmind." He swivels his eyes toward Marlan'kamir. "Suicide? I'm redundant, to begin with. Second, if it does result in my permanent deactivation, at least we tried. What's worse? Me dying while trying to avoid billions of other people's deaths, or doing nothing but waving our arms that the bad machines are coming and watching them all die anyway?" Rathenhope nods to Ruin. "Indeed. Hey, I might get to punch him for once." He stops, pondering this. "Though I already cut four of his fingers off, I should leave it there." He watches the conversation between Marlan and PRTR with interest. "Making sure people can run away seems like a good plan to work on, too," Kas remarks worriedly. "Why'd the Overmind need a fleet for trying to kill everybody?" Jantine is just silent, listening and frowning as he looks between the members of the group. Takoda looks up at PRTR. "We all try. We have no other choice. If the fleet is as big as we think it is, then they might be labelled incorrectly. 'Decmiate' might be an understatement." Alandra glances to Rath with a dry look. "It might knock some sense into him." Leodhais puts his PDA in his pocket. "Thank God I don't work for Jeff," is his only comment. "Option 3." Marlan'Kamir replies matter of factly. "OATO and the Phyrrians are no longer the only forces in this universe, da. You and i both know that. I think your chances of succeeding with the Overmind are exactly 0. I may not know it as well as you but i've interactediwth it on more then one ocassion and if its set its mind to this...has logical reasons for it." she shakes her head, "You're not going to convince it to change its mind. In fact, all you might do is speed up what they already have planned. Same may happen if we inform the galaxy that the PHyrrians are to blamed for whats happening. What if we let another force shoulder the blame? OATO may hide but hte people will believe that there are forces working against them. They've always been only too eager to believe that, da. And while they prepare for an invasion they see as inevitable forces are gathered to destroy the Overmind, perhaps covertly." a pause, "The Overmind was almost destroyed not once but twice...you were the product of one of those attempts, da. If its almost happened twice, a third time isn't an impossibility." Takoda looks at Marlan. "Pre-emptive strike? That's dangerous...although it's worth considering." Rathenhope frowns slightly, then shakes his head. "Every day counts. We have until the 22nd of September, people need to -prepare-." "Those nanites could cripple any fleet," says Ruin quietly. "If the Overmind is already preparing....knowing your enemy is a key to survival." "Doc, nothing's quite as covert as the Overmind's nanotech servants," PRTR-001 replies. Casually, he turns and fixes his attention on a dusty-looking spot on the corner of the desk. "Hrm." A metallic thumb presses on the spot. Blue light lances from his ocular units to scan the spot. "That wasn't there before you arrived." "What is it?" Lan asks curiously, but doesn't move from her spot beside Jan. Jantine frowns a bit more. He moves into a bit more of a defensive position, moving a bit in front of Lan, looking over at PRTR. Lightstreak quirks an eye ridge and stares at the spot where PRTR-001 scans with his ocular units. "One of the Overmind's nanotech servants?" The Demarian inquires. Rathenhope frowns, blinking at whatever PRTR's found. "More than one to create something that looks like that." Marlan'Kamirs gaze mobes to the spot PRTR has just scanned, "You may be right, but i believe there may be something that is at the least just as covert, da." a pause and her gaze lifts to PRTR, "And if you're right...then the Overmind already knows what you had planned, da. Going in there now would surely be suicide." Ruin frowns, taking his techscanner off the side of the wheelchair where it's been rather unceremoniously taped. (on the other side of the chair is a repair toolkit, for the curious). "Nanites explode when monitored," he says, fingers hovering but not yet touching keys. "PRTR, will this interfere with you? There may well be many such nanites here." He looks to Marlan. "What else?" "Nanocam," the Phyrrian replies. "Transmitting to a broadcast array." He tilts his head as he looks to the southwest. "Aimed at Phyrria." PRTR-001 taps the side of his head - CLUNK! CLUNK! "Built-in scanner. Handy. The nanites might explode when monitored, but that's only if you can't crush them first." He shrugs, then looks toward Marlan'kamir. "Let's hear your big idea, Doc. I think you're right. My idea doesn't seem all that brilliant now." Jantine glances to the recently crushed nanocam, then to Lan. He's definitely acting more defensive than before, keeping himself between her and the palce where the nanocam was. Marlan'Kamir's gaze flicks to Rathenhope and Ruin then back to the Phyrrian, "It's not as much as an idea as a possibility. The Athena as you know...has taken its job of exploring rather seriously over the years. It was rumoured in the news but never released before now..." she looks over towards Kas as she says that, "Despite the wishes of some of her crew." she turns back to look at Rathenhope, "But the Athena did more then simply *try* to find the lost Kamir world of Pallisade....it actually suceeded." a pause, "We were prevented from reacing the actual planet...but not its moons. We weren't there long but long enough to run into what we thought were insects. They weren't, da. They were nanites." she turns back to PRTR, "There are more forcesthen just OATO and the Phyrrians, i say its time we see what it is we have to offer." Rathenhope blinks. "You found nanites?" he asks, obviously surprised. "Near Pallisade?" Marlan'Kamir adds, "Perhaps you're not as redundant as you tink, da.....maybe the job just calls for two of you." PRTR-001 flickers its optical receptors at Marlan. "This is the planet you can only reach by flying circles around Tomin Kora's sun, right? You've only done it *once*. Are you sure you can repeat it? And what good will those nanobugs do you, anyway?" Alandra looks between Marlan and PRTR as the speak, but keeping quiet for now. Rathenhope tilts his head, confused. "What world is the *most* at risk when it comes to nanobugs? You think they wreak havoc on our worlds?" Marlan'Kamir turns to Rathehope, "What do you think would happen if they infiltrated Phyrria and the Overmind." she looks to PRTR, "You saw what a virus introduced to the Overminds programming did. Imagine when that virus is being introduced by hundreds of thousands nanites. Do it right and we'll only need a few to get through their scanners." Alandra raises a brow, "That's brilliant," she says softly. "Do you really think you can do it though?" she asks. "Sounds...dangerous." Takoda nods slowly. "Nice." "Yeah, well, the good part is trying to survive a few orbits around a boiling *star*, Doc," PRTR-001 objects. "It nearly tore the ship apart last time. You got *lucky*. What if the Overmind knows what you're planning and arranges for the Athena not to be so lucky this time?" "Odds are in favor of it knowing," Ruin nods. "If not now, then soon." Jantine just remains where he is, listening. He doesn't back down from the defensive position in front of Lan yet, however. Marlan'Kamir raises an eyebrow, "What's worse? Dying while trying to avoid billions of people's deaths or doing nothign but waving our arms that the bad machines are coming and watching them all die anyway?" she repeats, "And i'm willing to bet on the Athena's luck, da. If any ship could do it its her. She's managed to beat the odds more than her fair share, thats not just luck, da." she nods towards Rathenhope, "If the Captain agrees, we could use his crew and engineers to give the ship a good once over. We can employ those fancy sensors of yours and see if perhaps there's nothing your other half can contribute to the affair. Its a hoopin better idae then thinking we can convince the Overmind its madea mistake, da." she shrugs a bit, "And if we fail....then we make sure there's another ship waiting to take our place. Eventaully, even 1 in a million odds are met." "I find myself incapable of arguing against the logic of your statement," the Phyrrian replies. Rathenhope smiles faintly. "I think we can do that." He blinks at something Marlan says, looking between her and PRTR. "Other half?" "And chance of getting back from Palisade's better than one in twenty-seven, if Professor Sixmoon was right," the young Centauran adds quietly, though still with a worried aura. Ruin nods. "I think...we'll give the people a chance to respond," he says. "A press release will at least - hopefully - stop the friendly fire. But after that...yes. A ship to go, and a ship to stay." "Ship to stay?" Leodh asks quietly. Jantine is silent still. He still remains where he is in front of Lan, looking down briefly at his foot, and then back up at the group at large, frowning. Marlan'Kamir looks over at Rathenhope, "PRTR's memories are those of David Ransom Porter. He's who i refer to when i speak of his other half." she looks over at Leodh but leaves the answer to his question to his Captain. "A ship to stay...as backup in case the Athena's attempt fails, and hopefully to convince people to act in the meantime," says Ruin quietly. "Just because people want to stick their heads in the sand, it doesn't mean they should be allowed to. If we can make them move." "So, Doc, you want me along for this trip?" the Phyrrian inquires. Rathenhope looks over at Marlan. "I hope you don't want us to try and find Pallisade should you fail, I don't know if the Iuppiter's got that much in her." Marlan'Kamir looks to Rathenhop and shakes her head, "Nyet. But perhaps you'd like to join our crews for the first voyage." she says. She turns to PRTR, "Probably." she replies, "But i'd like to speak to David before this goes any furthur, da." "Fair enough," PRTR-001 replies. "I'll wait to hear from you, then. Meanwhile, I'll continue helping with the arcology development team." Alandra looks down, "I'm sure that means I'll be staying with the second ship," she says softly. Takoda sighs and watches the others. "Two long shots" he mutters quietly to himself. He shakes his head and looks at the floor for a second. Lifting his gaze, his jaw is set as though a decision has been made. "We should find somewhere more suitable to plan this." He looks to PRTR. "Without meaning to cause offence, the only place I can think of where we would be safe from being spied on by nanites is in a EMP field, and that's something you wouldn't survive." he smiles apologetically. Jantine blinks a bit, but then just stays where he is. "I have been neutralized by an EMP before," the Phyrrian recalls. "No offense taken." Ruin looks at Alandra. "I think perhaps we decide who stays and who goes later," he says. "As to the Iuppiter...we've been saving money. If we need to upgrade her systems, we can." Alandra nods to Ruin and remains quiet for now. Rathenhope nods slightly, then looks back to Marlan. "No, the crews will not join, not all of them. Some need to stay, there will be a lot of work to do here. Amusingly we are probably the best ones to do it." Leodhais gives Alandra a small, private encouraging smile and a little nod, looking to Ruin, and then Rath. Marlan'Kamir nods to Rath, "In that case...i'd like to speak to you privately at some point, da." she turns to PRTR, "Thank you, da. For the information. I'll be in touchbefore the week is out.....get your things ready, da. I'll likely be asking you to join the crew again. Atleast temporarily." No change from Jan, just staying where he is, still in a fairly defensive position in front of Lan. Marlan'Kamir turns to Kas, "Let's go, da." she looks to Rath, "Captain, let me know when it'd be conveniant for us to meet, da." and then turns moving ou of the geodome. Rathenhope nods to Marlan. "Whenever, please message me, you have my PDA address." He turns back to PRTR and dips his head. "Thank you. You have been of immense help." Lightstreak turns to Jantine. "So... what do we do?" Ruin looks over at Leodhais. "You have all you need?" Leodhais nods slowly. "I do," he says softly. "We head back to the Iuppiter, Teamhair's on New Luna," Jan replies softly to Lightstreak as he follows after Lan, on his crutches of course. Kastaprulyi lingers quietly a few moments before slipping off after Marlan'kamir. Lightstreak nods and follows after Jan. Takoda nods his thanks to PRTR and waits for Rath to move. Rathenhope nods to PRTR once more then turns. "Time to go home." PRTR-001 nods and offers a faint wave. Following Rath closely, Takoda follows. Ruin smiles a bit, still studying PRTR like it's the essence of Shiny. Offering a little wave with his free hand, the wheelchair mrrrrrs into motion as he scoots out. Leodhais bows elegantly to PRTR and then follows out after Ruin. Category: AES logs Category: Classic OtherSpace Logs Category: Classic Watcher Logs Category: Classic Phyrrian Logs 2